The present disclosure relates to a power management method and apparatus and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for selecting power preference information based on network usage information used for a background process of a terminal.
Mobile communication systems were developed for the purpose of providing mobile users with communication services. With the rapid advance of technologies, the mobile communication systems have evolved beyond the early voice-oriented services to providing high speed data communication service.
Unlike voice service, data service is provided on resources determined according to the data amount to be transmitted and channel condition. Accordingly, the wireless communication system, especially cellular communication, is provided with a scheduler that manages transmission resource allocation in consideration of the required resource amount, channel condition, data amount, etc. This is the case in the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, the present mobile communication system, and a scheduler located at the base station manages the transmission resource allocation.
Recent studies have been conducted on LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) to increase the data rate with the adoption of various new techniques to the legacy LTE system. As a power saving technique, Discontinuous Reception (DRX) has been proposed along with various parameters such as User Inactivity Timer (UIT) value, but this has the drawback of not reflecting the condition of a terminal because the parameters can be reconfigured by the network and no direct involvement of the terminal is possible. In order to overcome this drawback, a method of using a Power Preference Indicator (PPI) has been proposed, but the PPI has been standardized only recently. Consequently, there is only a specification about a procedure of transmitting/receiving related information and none about the basis used by a terminal to transmit PPI information.